Diskussion:Zerstörung des Heimatbaums
Ich bin nicht der Meinung das man dieses Ereignis als Schlacht bezeichnen kann, da die RDA keinerlei Verluste gemacht hat und es vielmehr ein Massaker, denn eine Schlacht ist. Unsainted 22:05, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :In der Zeitschiene war eine Verlinkung auf die noch nicht vorhandene sSeite "Schlacht um den Heimatbaum" und darüber habe ich die Seite erstellt. Sorunome 17:38, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sorunome - probiers wieder mit der RS-Prüfung in der Textverarbeitung. Außerdem schreiben wir inzwischen alles in der Vergangenheitsform. Aber - Du steigerst Dich! Dr Sam Clemens 15:57, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte fragen og "Zerstörung vom Baum der Stimmen" ein guter Name für das weitere Ereigniss ist. Sorunome 15:39, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde das nicht als gesondertes Ereignis erfassen. Dr Sam Clemens 15:43, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Warum? Es genauso wichtig wie "Flucht aus Hell's Gate". is die Seite jetzt eigendlich besser? Sorunome 15:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aus der Flucht hätte ich auch keine Ereignisseite gemacht. Meiner Meinung nach sollten die Ereignisseiten auf die wichtigsten Ereignisse beschränkt bleiben - sonst können wir ja gleich das Drehbuch abschreiben ;). Dr Sam Clemens 16:21, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Zur Seite: Ich gehe mal rein - sieh Dir dann einfach an, was genau ich gemacht habe. Dr Sam Clemens 16:22, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich daraus trotzdem ein Ereigniss machen? Sorunome 16:23, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst Du selbstverständlich tun. Dr Sam Clemens 16:59, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde den Artikel auch umbenennen in "Zerstörung des Heimatbaums", eine Schlacht ist das wirklich nicht. Faern. 20:24, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Der Artikel will sich nicht umbenennen lassen: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move." Nichts davon ist der Fall. Faern. 20:18, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Nach was willst du es umbennen! Ich versuche es mal! Mr Angel 21:05, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Zerstörung des Heimatbaums Faern. 21:07, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aso das Problem ist es wurde schon vom Zerstörung des Heimatbaums zur Schlacht um den Heimatbaum geändert! ich versuchs anders warte mal! Mr Angel 21:14, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist normalerweise kein Problem, dann wird der Redirect einfach überschrieben. Faern. 21:21, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok kriege es auch nicht der sagt dieses Artikel exsistiert schon! Mr Angel 21:22, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Brand-bomben /-Granaten Quaritch sagt eindeutig "Gut, machen wir Dampf im Kessel - Die Brandbomben laden" (ca. 1:39:50) --Redrivervalley 18:02, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Als erstes kamen doch die Gasbomben von dem Drachen, dann die Brandbomben/-Granaten und danach die Explosivraketen von alles Samsons Scorpions und vom Drachen! Mr Angel 18:06, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja, die Reihenfolge stimmt schon. Es geht nur um den Begriff Brandbomben / Brandgranaten. Dr Sam Clemens hatte nämlich den Begriff mit folgender Begründung geändert: "Brandbomben werden abgeworfen, Brandgranaten verschossen - so wie in diesem Fall". Quaritch befiehlt eindeutig die "Brandbomben" zu laden. --Redrivervalley 18:12, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::In dem Film heißt es wirklich Brandbomben. Und Sam der unterschied zwischen einer Bombe und Granate ist nicht wie man es wirft bzw. schießt oder? Mr Angel 18:32, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok habe herausgefunden das ist der unterschied(Zitat aus einer Quelle): "... Doch eine Granate erfährt eine Initialbeschleunigung, sei es durch eine Treibladung in einem Rohr (Mörser, Granatwerfer) oder manuell (Wurf, Katapult). Eine Bombe dagegen wird ohne Treibladung nur von der Schwerkraft angetrieben. Ihr Ziel erreicht sie in freiem Fall..." Nehme es zurück wie soll es den nun heißen? Mr Angel 18:39, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Es heist wirklich Gaspatronen und Brandbomben. Unsainted 18:50, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mr Angel - ich hatte also Recht - Granaten werden verschossen, Bomben abgeworfen. Quaritch verwendet demnach eine falsche Bezeichnung. Redrivervalley, was meinst Du? Wir können ja "Brandmunition" verwenden. Dr Sam Clemens 18:58, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schlicht und einfach falsch bzw. unpräzise übersetzt worden. In der englischen Fassung sagt Quaritch "Switch incendiaries". Das kann man höchstens mit der Vorsilbe Brand- übersetzen, aber mit einer Bombe hat das nichts zu tun. "Brandmunition" oder "Brandgeschosse" wäre in dem Fall angemessener. Faern. 20:19, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wäre dann für Brandgeschosse! Mr Angel 20:25, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja, "Brandgeschosse" wäre wohl ein Kompromiss. --Redrivervalley 20:43, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Einverstanden. Unsainted 09:41, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC)